<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Radiant Reunion (Revamp) by That_Rainbow_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454853">The Radiant Reunion (Revamp)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer'>That_Rainbow_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All ships are valid except the illegal ones, Angst, F/M, Fluffy, I love this series so much, Kliona Time, Mentions of Carmelita and Esme, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Hector - Freeform, Mentions of Ishmael, Mentions of Kit - Freeform, Mentions of Nero, Mentions of the Great Unknown, Nero is a horrible person, Quiglet Vibes, Revamp of a older version, The Unfortunate Gen has finally reunited, post-ASOUE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baudelaires, Quagmires, Fiona, and Friday all reunite after two years of not seeing each other in The City. They decided to tell their individual stories of how they all got back- and even how some of them found each other. </p><p>•••</p><p>Please check for the beginning notes! Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Baudelaire/Fiona, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Radiant Reunion (Revamp)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So I know I posted this Fanfic a few months ago I believe back in March. As of recently, while looking back on it- I reliazed it probably wasn’t as great as when I put it out and decided to rewrite and revamp the whole thing. I hope you like this one a bit better than the last one. Also I meant to mention three things in this Fanfic:</p><p>•Hector now owns a nice house somewhere out in the country and works as a handyman! </p><p>•My personal headcanon is that Dewey is Bea’s biological father. </p><p> •Ages is under the three dots! :)</p><p>•••</p><p>Ages of the Characters: </p><p>Fanfic (2 years later): </p><p>Beatrice II: 2<br/>Violet: 17<br/>Klaus: 15<br/>Sunny: 4<br/>Quagmires: 16<br/>Fiona: 17<br/>Friday: 8-9<br/>Carmelita: 14</p><p> •••</p><p>Anyway I hope you all enjoy it! I’m sorry about how long the note is- and thank you all so much for your support. It means a lot. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been around a few years since The Baudelaires traveled to The City. About two years to be exact. The Baudelaires were at the beach, on a cloudy day, but things were clearly different this time than the last. Sunny was playing with Beatrice II, Violet was working on a invention- possibly a better way to skip rocks at best, and Klaus decided to read the play “The Tempest” by William Shakespeare. </p><p>   “How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, that has such people in it!” Klaus whispered to himself. He would occasionally read aloud the play or book to his family- but today he seemed a bit more withdrawn than most days. He was actually a bit deep into thought and trying to analyze the book- mainly its symbolism and affect on life. </p><p>“Hey Klaus, I have a question.” Violet started, turning her head towards him. He looked up, quietly pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose with a small gentle smile. The raven-haired boy was slightly interested in what Violet had to ask- but also what she was inventing. It looked like a skipping stone throwing device- but he wasn’t too sure if it was redone or not. </p><p>  “Do you think the Quagmires and the rest survived?“ Violet asked, a bit hesitant. It had been two years since everything happened- and no matter what The Baudelaires tried their best to remain hopeful for their faithful friends return. The last they heard was that they were in the Great Unknown...and they were absolutely terrified about that thought. Violet messed with her hair awkwardly, not knowing what to do. </p><p>   “I believe that they’ve made it, Violet. If they didn’t then well...you know I...I don’t like thinking about it.” Klaus responded, his brows furrowed, and was immediately deep in thought. He wondered where they were or how they were doing. He questioned about what Kit said to him about Fiona. It rung in his mind like the loud dings of bells he’d hear from a church or bell tower: </p><p>
  <i>“Fiona was so desperate to reach you, Klaus. She wanted you to forgive her as well.”</i>
</p><p>  The words were etched in his mind familiarly. He remembered and wished- hoped even- that the young mycologist he cared about was truly okay. He suddenly felt a small tug on his coat, and was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to see Beatrice quietly looking at Sunny about to go on a rant about the events. </p><p>   “But how did they survive if Ms. Snicket said that the beast thing had gotten them?! Where are they?! Do we look for them?!” Sunny cried, clearly worried about the group. Beatrice II had a immediate saddened expression, and Klaus quietly squeezed Bea’s hand comfortingly. Beatrice II loved this family- and always will no matter what happened. </p><p>“I don’t think we should look for them right now- however we don’t need to give up hope- I know they have to be here.” Violet explained. Klaus nodded in agreement, an the four sat in silence. After a few minutes, the youngest of the four looked over to the beach noticing some confusing figures she had never seen before. </p><p>  “Look!” Beatrice babbled, and immediately the small family looked over to the west side of the beach on the cloudy day. A group of five people were walking on the beach, a familiar feeling for all of them. They were looking for their friends- who they hadn’t seen in two years. They finally found them. </p><p>***</p><p>“Oh my god is that...” Violet whispered in awe, standing up and noticing the tallest male. He had dark, and slightly greasy hair...but the most warm eyes she remembered so fondly back on the Mortmain Mountains. She ran as fast as she could- not a care in the world what was going on around them. </p><p>“QUIGLEY!!” Violet yelled excitedly, and immediately embraced him. The boy was shocked, laughing for a few moments- but held onto the shorter woman tightly. He then reliazed who was holding onto him. Her hair was a bit curlier than it used to be- and her smile was friendly. That girl he was holding onto was Violet. </p><p>“Violet! Oh my god you’re okay!” Quigley exclaimed, picking Violet up and spinning her around. Violet laughed, almost screamed due to the shock at him picking her up. She never knew he could pick her up- but they both reliazed that they truly missed each other. </p><p>  Klaus immediately got up, picking up Beatrice, and held onto Sunny’s hand. The three kids headed over to notice who was all there standing before them: The Quagmires, Fiona, and Friday. Klaus was in awe, and so confused how they made it. Obviously they had looked a bit different since Klaus had last seen them all- but he felt so relieved they were okay and safe. They were his friends and he loved all of them dearly. </p><p> </p><p>  “How did you all make it?” Violet asked, a bit curious. She had let go of Quigley from the hug, and now had her hands on Klaus’ shoulders in a comforting sibling way. She occasionally showed her affection like this, and Klaus didn’t mind. He understood she was clearly extremely excited about the group finally meeting up again. </p><p> </p><p>  Duncan awkwardly froze, trying to figure out how to word things. He knew how they had escaped- but he necessarily didn’t like talking about it...at all. The familiar darkness he hated- but he trusted his siblings and Fiona. He hated this dark and damp thing so much- he never understood it and never will. However- he’s safe- and so is everyone else which makes him happy. </p><p>  “Well...Hector, Widdershins, Fiona, Fernald, Quigley, Isadora, and I were trapped in the Great Unknown. It was pretty dark and damp in there. Thankfully, I believe it was Isadora- she figured out how to create a light source in there. We figured out after a few days this wasn’t a beast but rather a machine. The hatch to get out was jammed shut. So we then reliazed we could get out through a door nearby in another hall. After a few months- Fernald, Fiona, Quigley, Isadora, and I were able to escape- except...well- Fiona I think can explain this.” Duncan started, recalling the familiar events of everything going on. He hated it in there. </p><p>   “Aye...yes I can continue for you Duncan. Well you see Baudelaires once we all escaped alongside Hector um...my step-dad ended up sacrificing his life alongside Phil and the two didn’t...they didn’t make it. Then I lived with Fernald for a few months in a apartment- which one day he left me a note on my office desk explaining how he wanted to try and figure things out for himself on his own. I’m actually trying to become a mycologist as you all know...and I learned something interesting about the smaller girl clinging to my side“ Fiona continued, quietly cleaning her spectacles. She shook off her tears- still getting used to everything going on. </p><p>   “Well for us, you see, we ended up living in a nice house nearby downtown in The City. We had enough money to own it for now and we plan on trying to get a bigger house once we possibly inherit our fortune well- if we get it. Also!! Quigley’s studying to become a cartographer, Duncan wants to become a journalist, and I’m trying to become a poet!” Isadora stated excitedly, clearly happy to explain what’s going on with the family. </p><p>***</p><p>   “So what about you guys?” Friday asked, and Klaus looked at Friday with a slight nervous chuckle. He knew how to explain the situation pretty well as far as everything went. He was very willing to explain the situation too.</p><p>“So...when we were on the Island- Kit had a baby after you left. Her name is Beatrice the II after our mother.” Klaus started, and Beatrice II waved shyly. Klaus laughed quietly, and then let Violet continue the story of how they made it back. </p><p> </p><p>   “We rode a boat back to The City- but about halfway there the boat was sinking! However, a group of pirates- I think they were Finnish and from the 15th Century? They saved us from the boat sinking and somehow got us back to The City. From then on...we started to live in a different apartment complex. Klaus is studying to become a librarian- and I’m trying to figure out a job in the science field- I think I may try engineering or possibly becoming a science teacher. Sunny still wants to be a chef- and is in pre-school. Beatrice isn’t too sure what she’d like to be right now...but she’s such a sweet daughter.” Violet explained, and the others in the group were immediately in awe.</p><p>“First of all...Finnish pirates from the 15th Century?! That sounds like something out of a Robert Louis Stevenson book- and- I’m so glad you’re all safe!! Beatrice II really does seem very nice.” Fiona stated, and the group gladly looked at Fiona.</p><p>“How’d you get here Friday?” Sunny asked curiously. It had been a few years since she had seen her friend from The Island. The two had hung out a lot for a bit. Sunny still has the whisk that Friday gave her- and always treasured it. It seemed a bit old then- but Sunny didn’t care. </p><p>  “Well you see...on the outrigger um...all of the people on the island including my mom died sadly. The only ones to live were Ishmael and I. Inky had given me the apple- and I ate it. Once we made it to the Island- Ishmael spat at me about how spoiled and stupid I was- then I assume left to go become a recluse. Inky stayed with me even after the boat ride- and then after a few weeks I oddly bumped into Fiona at a diner. I then reliazed that I looked a lot like my mother- and she took a bit after her dad. We found out we were siblings. Fiona then decided she’d take me in and now I’m living with her. I want to become a veterinarian since I’ve reliazed that I’m actually really good with animals!” Friday explained, and Fiona chuckled. </p><p>*** </p><p>“I was actually going to enroll her into Prufrock Prep at first until The Quagmires told me how awful it was there- and apparently some kid named Carmelita bullied you guys. Unfortunately I met her on Olaf’s submarine after you Baudelaires left. She’s a brat- but apparently according to the news she called out Nero’s heinous actions and he got placed in jail.” Fiona explained, and the rest of the group gasped in surprise.</p><p>“Then what did he commit to get in jail?” Quigley questioned. </p><p>“Apparently he had an addiction problem I believe. There was another thing too but I’d rather not say. Sometimes I want to know what happened to that kid after all these years.” Fiona said, and all of a sudden Duncan remembered something.</p><p>  “Oh right! I just remembered! I think I read somewhere on a blog or website that Carmelita was running a fashion business alongside Esmè Squalor...who’s her adopted mother. I believe it also said on that website that Carmelita wanted to go into a dance or theatre major in college.” Duncan continued. He adjusted his shirt collar, a light embarrassed smile on his face. </p><p>“I know we don’t trust and forgive Carmelita right now,” Klaus started- gulping slightly. “But I’m glad she’s doing a bit better with Esmè than she already was. Olaf and Nero were creepy anyways.”</p><p>“Agreed on that!” Sunny responded, and the group slightly laughed. It was getting a bit darker that afternoon. </p><p>“Hey! Who wants to go downtown to the local Italian restaurant?” Quigley asked, and immediately Sunny started jumping around. </p><p>  “Me! Me! I love spaghetti!!” She yelled, and the group laughed once more at her reaction. The group decided to head down there. However, Klaus awkwardly waited in the back- he decided he wanted to talk to Fiona. </p><p>“Klaus aren’t you coming?” Violet asked confused, while Klaus handed Beatrice II over to her to carry. Violet reliazed he was going to have a conversation with Fiona. She felt cautious since Fiona had hurt him- but reliazed this was his choice. She gave a light smile- adjusting Beatrice II in her arms. “Alright...I’ll see you at the restaurant then.” </p><p>***</p><p>  The beach sand was slightly damp near the ocean waves where the two stood, overlooking the horizon in front of them. Even though they weren’t even speaking to each other yet they could easily speak within the silence between them. The ocean was a dark blue- but also slightly murky looking with all the seaweed and other things. The two felt comfortable- but Fiona decided to break the silence. </p><p> “Hey Klaus, I’m...I’m sorry for literally everything I just-“ Fiona started, but Klaus quietly hugged her- holding onto her closely. He hadn’t embraced her in a few years- and she immediately choked up. She held onto him tightly- not letting him go. She still loved him- and so did he. </p><p>   “Fiona, it’s okay. I forgive you. Kit told me. In fact...after you left I thought my feelings for you would’ve deteriorated but Fiona I still care about you and love you. I now understand that family comes first and it always will. Violet may be a bit hesitant with you for now- but just know that you’re accepted by me.” Klaus explained, a goofy and flustered grin on his face. He was so glad she was okay. </p><p>“I’m glad we can be back here again and things have rekindled. I love you too. Thank you for understanding Klaus, and Violet has every right to be cautious.” Fiona smiled quietly, and the two quietly held hands. </p><p>   “Cmon...let’s head to the restaurant before the group gets confused or angry about us and Duncan starts cracking jokes!” Klaus smirked, and Fiona laughed. The two immediately headed to the restaurant- without a single worry in the world. The group has finally reunited- and the Baudelaires feel happy that everything is finally looking up from here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>